


Out of Character

by ixiepixie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Alfred can't stand watching another alpha touch Arthur.





	Out of Character

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemaple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/gifts).



> Made to feed the need for littlemaple while they recover, please enjoy!

Alfred was absolutely livid. His alpha instincts were raging right now, and the reason for that was moaning on the set right now. Moaning with another alpha fucking him. This shouldn't even be bothering him, it was just business! It wasn't like he and Arthur were mates, they just happened to share a lot of roles in films. Adult films. They were porn stars.

It was perfectly normal for actors to swap partners often, either because it was a viewer request or just to spice things up on the market. Honestly, Alfred was amazed that he and Arthur had starred together so often. Apparently they were a fan favorite, and with a body like Arthur's, he could understand a little bit. Fuck, thinking about all this just made him angrier, he needed to simmer down.

Walking away from the set, Alfred stopped at their little snack bar. Porn stars needed to keep up their energy, so all sorts of creative after sex foods were lined up on the table before him. Most of them were pretty good, though he often questioned the effectiveness of a few. As he ate, he tried to keep his kind occupied by counting the number of bites he had taken. Anything to distract him from those absolutely delicious moans coming from the stage bed.

"Ahh- ah, oh Alf- mmm, oh John~!"

Fuck.

Unable to hold back, Alfred stormed right up to the set, making sure the other alpha was out of Arthur before he landed a hard fist onto that pretty boy face. With a possessive growl, he then crawled onto the bed, covering Arthur with his own body and scent, but it just didn't feel like enough. He began licking along Arthur's neck and bare chest, eliciting confused moans from the omega beneath him.

"Ah- Alfre-- hnn~"

Giving Arthur no chance to speak, he bit down on that soft skin between his shoulder and neck. It wasn't hard enough to be a mating bite, but it was enough to get his point across to Arthur. The scent marking lasted well over 15 minutes, Alfred leaving marks on every inch of Arthur's body. He'd completely forgotten that they were still in the studio, but fuck if he cared about that right now.

After a short silence of just himself and Arthur staring at each other in a daze, the director called out for a cut. No one dared approach either star though, most knowing better than to approach a territorial alpha until the situation was less heated. Instead, they all just filtered out of the room, taking poor unconscious John with them.

Now alone, Alfred could relax a little, though when fingers pinched his ear, he knew he'd fucked up. Arthur looked absolutely furious with him, but at the same time, he was still flushed and just so damn beautiful.

"What the hell was that??" Arthur screeched, pulling on Alfred's ear as he continued, "Who do you think you are, coming onto the set and just... just- ugh! Alphas!"

"H-Hey, I know you're mad, but-"

"But nothing! I have a job to do here, and so do you! Be more professional!"

Alfred held his face in his hands. "I-I can't! I just can't stand another alpha touching you! I can't stand not being your partner!"

There was a silent moment, before Arthur cautiously asked a question. "Alfred... have you grown fond of me?"

"I can't lie and say I haven't. I just- all I could think of is that I want to mate you first... and I know I heard you moaning my name, Arthur."

Spluttering, Arthur let go of Alfred's ear and turned his gaze to the floor. "I have no idea what you're talking about- I was just... just out of character for a moment."

Grinning at this mood shift, Alfred snaked his arms around Arthur's waist, tugging the omega close to his firm chest. "How about we go back to my place tonight and get 'out of character' over dinner? Maybe even some dessert?"

Alfred winked to emphasize exactly what he meant by dessert, and Arthur's whole face seemed to ignite like a fire. "Only if I can be... 'out of character' in the morning as well."

"I think we have a date then."


End file.
